A Tender Moment
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Evan and Divya have been together about a month. During a tender moment, Evan remembers the day his life changed.  Evan/Divya; One Shot


**A Tender Moment**

**(Evan's POV)**

** A quiet house…an early Saturday morning with nothing to do…What else could I ask for, right?**

** I got out of bed slowly, but surely. I was excited. I love the weekends. It's a time to attend parties, find potential client for my brother Hank, who is the doctor out here, and just kick back to relax.**

** I got dressed quickly, and headed down to the kitchen. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I froze in my tracks. For, in front of me, stood the most beautiful woman ever. **

**Of course, I'm talking about Divya Katdare, who is Hank's P.A, and my girlfriend for the last month or so. She stood there by the Island bar in my kitchen just reading over some files. She looked so sexy just standing there, looking at the files with such deep thought.**

** I smiled, and walked over behind her. Tickling her sides a little bit "BOO!" I shouted.**

** Divya squeaked in surprise, and turned to face me. She looked like she wanted to slug me for scaring her, but instead her angry look turned into a smile. She walked over to me and grabbed my face, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.**

** God, I love this woman. She always knew how to make me feel better, even on my most miserable days. When she finally broke off her 'arranged marriage' to Raj… I was elated. God, I still remember the same day when she came and told me the news… like it was yesterday.**

_**(Flashback from Evan's POV)**_

___"Evan?" Divya yelled to me while I was sitting on the back porch of the house._

_ I got up from the chair as Divya approached me "Divya? What are you doing here? I thought your ceremony was in an hour." I said, noticing that she was dressed in her traditional wedding dress._

_ "I couldn't do it…I told Raj I didn't want to get married. I broke off the whole thing. When he asked me why, I told him that it was because that I was in love with someone else. I even told my parents…who were surprisingly understanding about it." Divya told me._

_ I looked shocked "But wait…you just gave up future. For what?" I asked, looking into her eyes._

_ "Evan, THIS is my future. My job at HankMed…staying here in the Hamptons…being with you, because I 'm in love with you." Divya sighed, whispering the last part._

_ "I didn't hear that last part very well… Are you saying that you're staying here, because you're in love with me?" I asked her, smiling._

_ Divya smiled back "Evan, I'm saying that…Honestly, My life would suck with you." She said, letting a tear slip down her cheek._

_ I noticed the tear, and carefully wiped it away with my thumb. She looked up, and smiled at me widely…and from that point on…I knew that everything was gonna be just fine._

_ Our faces inched closer, and our lips came together in a searing kiss._

** I smiled through the kiss, as Divya broke the kiss first. She looked at me, still smiling.**

"**Hey, what are you thinking about, Evan?" She asked me.**

** I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I was thinking about that time a month ago when you came to me, and told me you loved me." I told her, truthfully.**

** Divya giggled "That was the best day ever… It changed my life forever." She said.**

** I laughed "Yeah, whoever thought that you and I would fall in love. I mean, after all that time we used to fight…and you hated me." I said.**

** Divya cocked her head to the side, looking confused. She put her hand to my face, and caressed it "Evan, I never hated you. I had an obligation to marry Raj, and I had to follow it. So, I used the 'engagement' as a smoke screen to avoid you making any 'moves' on me. But the truth is…I liked you a lot. Remember that kiss between us last year?" she asked.**

** "How could I forget?" I said, smiling at the memory.**

** "Also, remember when you asked me if I enjoyed it…and I didn't give you a straight answer?" Divya asked again.**

** Yeah…Why?" I asked, suddenly looking confused.**

** "Well, the truth is…I did like it a lot. It made me realize… just a little too late that it wasn't Raj that I was in love with….It was you, Evan." Divya sighed.**

** I smiled lovingly "I knew it." I whispered to her.**

** With those words, I leaned down to kiss Divya passionately. ***_Yeah, this was gonna be the best day of my life._*** I thought to myself**

**The End**


End file.
